Insperation
by loveyouforeverr
Summary: Rachel is an aspiring artist who has taken Santana as her muse. Except Quinn is her real muse and Santana cant seem to get over Brittany. Faberry and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration

Her back was ridged, She was sore from sitting in one position for so long, and bored almost to the point of tears. Talking was not allowed, neither was music, nor moving. The only form of entertainment that Santana had was watching Rachel. Her eyes were trained on her hands, moving expertly across the canvas, then looking up at her, and her face would be distorted in concentration, and then disappear behind the canvas again.

If Santana had anything better to do she would be doing it. Brittnay was still off limits, and besides she was probably busy with Artie, and Quinn was busy trying to make the Glee club a success while maintaining a relationship with Finn. So with both of her best friends busy with other things she spent her time with Rachel, in the art room, in her room, in her basement, wherever Rachel could get a stool and canvas.

Finally after about three hours Rachel stood, a smirk on her face and removed her smock from her tiny frame. Santana stood, stretched and made her way over to where Rachel was examining her work. Santana looked amazing. Simply amazing. Her eyes had that glint in them that Rachel had spoken of so often and fondly. Her hair was shiny and cascaded down past her shoulders, and her skin tone was simply perfect, matching the real life beauty.

"Rachel, its, just wow, it's so amazing." It's not often that a person can render Santana Lopez completely and utterly speechless, and Rachel took great pride in her ability to get Santana every time.

"I think it turned out pretty good." She looked at it from every different direction, trying to pick out all of the flaws that were invisible to the untrained eye. Santana eying her wearily, wishing that she had that type of ability.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but why don't you have plans, it's a Friday night?" Rachel asked while she kept her eyes trained on the canvas.

"I could ask you the same thing." Santana smirked. She really liked this easy banter that flowed between Rachel and herself.

"Well, I could sit here and explain my artistic ways, or, I could wash my hands and I could show you something that you might really like."

Santana smiled at that.

"Lead the way Michelangelo."

The Brunettes sat in the car, eating their sandwich and listening to indie rock that Rachel had really gotten into lately, making light conversation about the events that were about to transpire.

She had found it on a late night while on her daily run across the sleepy town of Lima, and it rendered her speechless. 100 percent entranced with all of the possibilities. And she began planning for the largest canvas that she had ever had in her life.

Santana stared down at all of the templates that Rachel had, and the cans of spray paint that filled the trunk of her car. The smirk that spread across Rachel's face concerned Santana more than anything else regarding this situation, it meant inevitable trouble. Sometimes Santana loved that smirk, but not today, today all it meant that things were gonna get messy.

The two girls were decked out in black. Rachel dressed in her black leather jacket and black hood covering the majority of her face. She was clutching a grey cloth over her mouth and nose, to keep the paint fumes at bay. Santana, was wearing one of Rachel's oversized hoodies that went past her butt, and black gloves met the sleeve ending, wearing a painters mask.

The wall was soon covered in the multi colored paint, Rachel and Santana lying on the hood of her car and staring at it. Rachel wondering when she would get another chance to have a canvas like this again. She looked over at her companion when she felt eyes watching her. Dark eyes meeting one another, Rachel's questioning and Santana's confident.

"Do you wanna come back my place?" Santana had been doing this sort of thing more and more often lately, what with her first choice not available and her second choice had been in Lauren land for so long that one Rachel Berry had taken his place.

"sure."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inspiration**_

"Come on Quinn what's the big deal" His voice was high, abnormally high that sounded foolish coming from his huge body. His fingers twitching. Quinn didn't seem to appreciate that. Her thighs felt sticky and all she wanted was shower, and curl up into a ball under the covers, and forget about the outside world for a while.

"Why don't you just get out Finn." This had already happened to her once and she sure as hell wasn't going to repeat her mistakes.

This type of treatment was happening more and more lately, Quinn was just cold towards him. Puck had gotten with her and they weren't even together, so what was her problem, he had given her everything she had ever wanted. The popularity, the stability, and he couldn't actually remember the last time anybody had messed with her. Not a single person had messed with her since she was re-instated to the top of the social ladder, after she nipped the problem in the butt. After all Quinn Fabray could not give birth to a players baby while they were both 16.

Finn was proud of her. So why would she began to drift away from him now, after everything, start holding out, when she hadn't with Noah Puckerman. Finn huffed.

Quinn watched as Finn drove away, his car speeding off in the distance, ignoring the stop sign. A sense of relief washed over her, he didn't give her too much trouble, maybe she was alone but at least now she could think clearly.

Monday morning came all too quickly for Quinn's liking, clad in her cheerios and signature high pony, a smirk gracing her lips, and some pep in her step. Walking down the hall people still stared at her, now mostly they had that awed look, but there were a few that looked on with a look of disgust, or even worse a look of sympathy. Quinn couldn't really figure out who told people but she did know that somehow people had found out, and that was how the rumor was born. A rumor that just didn't seem to die.

The unholy trinity was at its weakest, Brittnay was focused on Artie, Quinn herself was busy trying to bump up her college application by making the Glee club look as good as she could, and of course her boyfriend was taking a toll on her schedule, Santana was off doing god knows what, with God knows who today. However if Quinn was going to claim her spot as the HBIC, she was going to need them as allies. Whatever distractions that they had in their lives needed to go, and now.

Quinn spotted Brittney easily, perched on top of Arties lap, giggling loudly, while he smirked at her, it looked strange, even after they'd been dating for almost 6 months. The longest relationship that Brittnay had ever been in, (unless Santana counted) and Quinn was happy for them. That wouldn't be hard to break up; they were both so easy to deceive, especially since Santana wasn't around to explain to Brittnay why people couldn't always be trusted.

Santana on the other hand wasn't so easy to understand. She seemed just like before, her Spanish came out frequently, but mostly she just texted in Spanish class, scowled at anybody who stared at her too long, except now there was no bubbly blonde to calm her down and who the hell was she hanging out with between classes.

Some little brunette, clad in a leather jacket, jeans, her face had a soft easy smile, one that just looked like she was happy all of the time. Not like Brittnay happy but content, in a way that put Quinn instantly at ease, her skin tan all over, not like Santana tan, but like in a subtle beautiful way, in a way that made Quinn want to explore, worship that skin. A girl that was getting Santana to make a very strange noise.

Almost a choke, no.

A snort, no.

Was that…

Quinn almost gasped aloud when she realized what noise was spilling from Santana's lips, so entirely out of character. It made her reevaluate everything that she ever thought she knew about Santana Lopez, she's got the same amount of bad in her as my pinky toe. Santana Lopez, resident badass, who believes strongly in the philosophy to 'never say no', the girl that has a glare that could make grown men cry was giggling.

The short girl smirked softly before whispering something in Santana's ear and walking away. Quinn's eyes followed her, watched her hips subtly move, watching her hair swish, ever so gently, Quinn was momentarily rendered speechless. So much so that she had to take a minute to compose herself even after she noticed looking at her, waiting to be ainoliged, that signature knowing smirk directed at her full force, and eyebrow rising, ever so slightly, questioning her on her strange behavior.

"And what to what do I owe this pleasure?" Quinn wasn't sure if that was supposed to sound light and teasing or serious, but Quinn carried on anyway.

"Well I haven't spoken to you in a while and just thought-"

"Cut the crap, what do you want."

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?

"When was the last time you surprised me?"

It almost shocked Quinn into silence. There was no malice In Santana's tone, she seemed calm, not angry just curious. When the hell did this happen. Quinn must have been so distracted that she hadn't seen it. Before Quinn could think of an appropriate response, Santana had already sauntered away, and she couldn't quite find the courage to go after her.

Her run in with Santana had left her feeling confused, and quite frankly a little bit pissed off, and now she couldn't stop staring at her. Turns out Quinn isn't as observant as she thought, in fact, now that she was paying attention, it seemed that the world didn't change after all. Perhaps she had been the one who changed. Mr. Shuester was particularly annoying that day, and Finns arm felt heavy on her shoulders, his fingers stroking her upper arm, but today she was not lost in her own thoughts, today she had to figure out how to regain respect.

"Santana!"

"Quinn."

"why did you leave so quickly?"

"places to be."

"Look just hear me out okay, I know that I don't say it a lot but I need you and Britt, and I know you need us too. I don't know exactly what you did to mess things up between you guys but can you two just like get over it, I really need a favor."

Santana was calm, Quinn couldn't register any emotion in her face, This was new.

"Whatever."

And just like that Santana was gone, leaving Quinn to stand in the middle of the hallway by herself, glaring at her retreating figure.

What the hell had happened while Quinn was distracted.


End file.
